


W&J4ever-yo

by mehitabel



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehitabel/pseuds/mehitabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (video) meditation on those final few minutes of silence between them...and all that had passed before.</p><p>The title is a (semi) joking and affectionate reference to a certain little speech you may be familiar with.<br/>This is really not intended to be slash in nature. Pinkman would say it's "totally gay" and, okay, there's bits that might come off like that but really it just sort of, I dunno, wanted to be that way.<br/>If I'd tried to fight it, it would have ruined the timing and flow, so I just went with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W&J4ever-yo

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to get this shared any other way, youtube blocks it immediately, a bummer since there's like hundreds of thousands of BB fanvids there consisting entirely of clips from the show set to copyrighted music by various artists...makes me feel unfairly singled out and sad...So I hope this works, since I'm slightly more pleased with my video editing capabilities than my writing. I do wish that I had higher quality video files to work with but sadly, I do not own copies of the series, I had to settle for screen capture and the pixelation drives me crazy. I don't recommend full screen viewing, it's better smallish. I do recommend headphones though, for max effect. It seems to take a while to load, you should see two videos available, the second one is smaller for iphones and such, it loads a bit quicker. Sometimes it seems like it will just keep loading forever but if you go ahead and hit play it's fine. If you should choose to, you can download it and spread it around, but I would appreciate being credited here for the general concept and editing job. 
> 
> I do NOT, of course, make ANY claim to credit for the source video material, which is all Breaking Bad and none mine. Nor the audio track, which is all The Killers' "Goodnight, Travel Well" from their album "Day & Age".
> 
> I just get a kick out of editing video to music and this idea has been consuming me ever since I heard the song included on a BB fanmix on 8 tracks. I can't remember exactly which one of these I heard first, they all come up in the search results for the song so I'm crediting all three:
> 
> http://8tracks.com/kasperresen/ozymandias-king-of-kings  
> http://8tracks.com/jeniac/hurt  
> http://8tracks.com/kiitsunes/steady-west
> 
> If any of you three should see this, thank you, this is partly your fault.

[W&J folder containing both regular and small videos](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/c2ulzkzka2wqwke/AACUExml_PFzzP0X5gJGGuIla)

 

[regular/ipad size](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/c2ulzkzka2wqwke/AACG--MbrV8E_f9Gev4Qttd5a/w%26j4everyo%200_1.mp4)

[small/iphone size](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/c2ulzkzka2wqwke/AADyZTrJyULTqMGVRuLfBJJEa/W%26J4everyo%200_2small.mp4)

 

 


End file.
